


The Wolf Howls at the Moon

by Mojjochan



Series: June the werewolf [3]
Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship of Jinhwan and June seems to be lovey-dovey and all smooth sailing, but someone is approaching June, and the whole situation is shrouded in secrets and hushed conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some people on AFF wanted a jealous Jinhwan, so here it is...
> 
> Part 2 should be up next week or so...

”Where’s June?” Jinhwan asked loudly to the entire room.

 

“Hm?” Hanbin looked up, so did all the others before Hanbin continued “No idea.”  The others seemed to say the same thing, though they didn’t voice it.

 

Jinhwan sighed and got up and left the room.

 

He went to look in the bathroom, but it was completely empty.

 

He wandered about checking the rooms, he pulled out his phone when he heard June’s voice from down the hall.

 

Jinhwan followed the sound and found June sitting with Seungyoon, Taehyun and Jinwoo.

 

“June!” He barked loudly as he opened the door “I didn’t know where you went.” He finished sternly.

 

“Oh sorry, Jinhwan. I was the one who stole him.” Seungyoon confessed, pressing his palms together as if in prayer to apologize.

 

“No worries” Jinhwan smiled at him and then looked at June.

 

“Come on, we have to head back” He told the younger, tossing his head so that his fringe swooshed.

 

The younger man got to his feet and said his goodbyes to the others.

 

“What happened?” Jinhwan asked once they’d left the room.

 

“Hm? Nothing much, just talking about whatever.” June said nonchalantly as he followed behind his elder.

 

“June!” Jinwoo appeared behind them, he held onto June’s shirt to stop him.

 

Both June and Jinhwan turned to look at the man.

 

Jinwoo’s eyes met Jinhwan’s and he abruptly looked away, which made Jinhwan squint in confusion.

 

“Can I talk to you about something?” Jinwoo looked at June as he said it, his demeanor uncertain and reluctant.

 

“Uh-“ June looked at Jinhwan, who just stared back in confusion.

 

“Sure” June said and turned to the other man.

 

“Uh, in private” Jinwoo mumbled and glanced at Jinhwan.

 

June looked at his hyung as well before he nodded.

 

“Hyung, if you please?” June added suddenly, taking him by surprise.

 

Feeling annoyed and discontent Jinhwan turned to face forward and walked briskly back to the practice room.

 

“Did you find him?” Donghyuk asked, he was closest to the door when Jinhwan came in.

 

“Yeah, he was together with Seungyoon, Taehyun and Jinwoo.” He scoffed as he passed to get to his things.

 

“What?” Jiwon stopped mid action and looked at Jinhwan.

 

“Why are you so shocked?” Jinhwan stared at the man.

 

“Nothing, just curious what they were doing…” he grumbled back and set his foot down to stand in a neutral position.

 

“Jinwoo wanted to talk to him too, so he’s coming soon” Jinhwan added, his stomach squirming uncomfortably.

 

“What? We have to get back to practice.” Hanbin complained loudly.

 

“Say that to him” Jinhwan snorted, annoyed.

 

As soon as Jinhwan had said it June came in the door.

 

“What?” He looked around bewildered at all of them looking at him.

 

“You can’t just disappear like that!” Hanbin scolded him.

 

“Sorry, just got caught up.” June apologized, looking down at the floor as he closed the door behind him.

 

“Fine, whatever.” Hanbin snorted “Everyone into position!”

 

*

 

Once they’d returned home, and had something to eat, they all dispersed to do whatever they felt like.

 

Jinhwan was in his room still feeling annoyed.

 

“Jiwon can you leave for a little bit I have to ask June about something.” He looked over at Jiwon who was looking at his phone.

 

“Sure” the younger said as he got out of his bed and left the room.

 

Jinhwan followed him and went to the room June shared with Hanbin and Donghyuk.

 

“June” He called as he entered the room.

 

The younger man looked at him and sat up in his bed.

 

“Hyung” He said happily.

 

“Come with me for a little.” He ordered him and turned to walk back to his room.

 

June bounced out of bed and followed the eldest out of the room.

 

Once they were inside Jinhwan’s room June closed the door behind them.

 

June flashed half a smile and walked up to the elder and raised his arms and embraced him.

 

He huffed happily and squeezed the man into his body.

 

“Hey, about earlier today” Jinhwan mumbled into June’s chest, he turned his head to the side and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist.

 

“Un” June replied throatily as he rested his head on top of his hyung’s head.

 

“What did Jinwoo want to talk to you about?” Jinhwan leaned his head back to see June’s reaction to his question.

 

“Oh, it wasn’t anything important. Just something he needed a second opinion on. He was kind embarrassed about it, and he asked me not to tell anyone, so I won’t” He told Jinhwan, his hands roaming up and down Jinhwan’s back.

 

“I see” Jinhwan snorted a little as he said it.

 

June chortled.

  
“What? You jealous?” He asked, laughing a little as he said it.

 

“Wha-? No!” Jinhwan denied loudly.

 

“Shhhh” June told him and rocked from side to side slightly.

 

Jinhwan sighed, feeling a little pleased and a little embarrassed.

 

He looked up again and their eyes met.

 

Jinhwan loosened his grip on June’s waist and got up on his toes.

 

He pressed his lips against the others.

 

June leaned into the kiss, parting his lips and letting his tongue pass them.

 

His tongue entered the elder’s mouth and Jinhwan groaned happily playing gently with June’s wet muscle.

 

Jinhwan’s hands went up into the younger man’s hair, his fingers flowing over the man’s head and pushing him from behind into the kiss.

 

June moaned deeply down in his throat and he let his own hand slip up behind the elder’s neck and held him there, stroking him gently.

 

When they separated; June’s eyes were glowing with warmth and love, Jinhwan’s were filled with a twinkle of lust.

 

Jinhwan let his hand slide down the taller man’s back, down over his waist and down onto his ass, where his fingers gripped the toned cheeks with a firm grip that took the younger by surprise.

 

June’s eyes flashed blue, fixated on Jinhwan’s face; with peeked senses he could hear the escalating heart beats, the throb of blood gushing though the man’s veins and the sweet scent that was Jinhwan’s penetrated his sensitive nose.

 

Jinhwan slipped a hand over the thigh and around to the front; where his finger caressed what he could feel was the edge of June’s underwear through his pants.

 

June started to breathe heavily as the tingling sensation of the elder’s touch resonated through his body.

 

“Jinhwan-hyung” He whispered huskily and looked down at his elder.

 

Jinhwan bit his lower lip in a sexy manor, the corner of his mouth tilting up in a small smirk that made June’s heart lurch.

 

“Don’t do this to me, please” June begged tilting his head to the side and returning a haughty look to Jinhwan.

 

“Don’t do what?” Jinhwan asked with raised eyebrows and sly look on his face as he slipped his hands up and under the younger man’s shirt, his bare hands sliding over June’s skin, caressing him gently.

 

June shuddered, and leaned forward; his head fell forward and landed on Jinhwan’s shoulder.

 

Jinhwan laughed as he felt the tingling sensation of June’s breath on his neck.

 

“Crap” June groaned after taking a long and goof sniff of Jinhwan’s neck.

 

He opened his mouth and sucked on the soft skin.

 

He opened his mouth further, exposing his teeth and biting into Jinhwan’s neck.

 

“Ow…” Jinhwan protested meekly, his hands lading on June’s waist, he dug his fingers into the man’s sides as June’s teeth seemed to dig into his.

 

June huffed deeply and separated himself from Jinhwan.

 

“Oh, you’ve gotten good.” Jinhwan teased as June looked at him, his eyes flicking back and forth between blue and brown.

 

“Well I can’t keep changing back and forth now can I? It’s really hard though” He whined.

 

Jinhwan laughed, his hand leaving June’s back and going up to ruffle his hair.

 

“Hey!” June complained and his hand flew up to fix his hair.

 

“I will stop teasing then… for now” He have the younger a clever look.

 

“Thanks… I guess” June scratched the back of his head and flashed a small smile at the other.

 

“We’d better go to sleep so that we can get through rehearsal tomorrow.” Jinhwan grumbled and let go of June.

 

“Yeah” June looked down at the floor as he said it.

 

“Hey, don’t give me that…” Jinhwan complained as he took his shirt off.

 

June watched him as he walked around half naked.

 

He blushed and looked down again.

 

“I’ll get going” He grumbled, but took a few assertive steps forward and grabbed Jinhwan’s shoulder with one hand, and the other flying up to push his bangs up before he pressed his lips against the elders forehead.

 

Once June leaned back Jinhwan’s hand went up and he smacked his forehead.

 

The elder blushed, and June smirked.

 

“Night” he said in a husky voice sending a shiver down Jinhwan’s back.

 

“Night” He called back just as June passed the door frame.

 

*

 

Once lunch break came along the next day Winner also joined them at the canteen.

 

They all sat jumbled together at the tables, chatting loudly while eating.

 

June sat opposite Jinhwan, as he looked up June was staring at some meat on Jinhwan’s plate.

 

“If you wanted meat you should’ve ordered that instead of seafood” Jinhwan complained.

 

“I do want seafood, but now I also want meat” June moped.

 

Jinhwan sighed and grabbed a piece of meat and gave to the younger man.

 

June grinned from ear to ear “Thank you, hyung”.

 

Suddenly Jinwoo appeared behind June.

 

“June, can I talk to you for a bit?” He asked, looking worried.

 

“ _This again?_ ” Jinhwan thought to himself taking an aggressive bite out if his food.

 

“Uh…” June glanced at Jinhwan, their eyes met, and the look in the other man’s eyes made Jinhwan confused.

 

June looked back at Jinwoo, and gave him a stiff smile.

 

“Sure” he got to his feet and walked away together with Jinwoo, the two disappeared out of sight.

 

Jinhwan sat stiffly for a moment, looking after the two men who’d just left.

 

“Hyung?” Chanwoo who was sitting next to him gave him a small nudge in the side.

 

Jinhwan snapped out of it and after regaining himself he cleared his throat and continued eating.

 

After a little while June returned without Jinwoo.

 

He sat back down and started showing food into his mouth since there wasn’t much time left of the lunch break.

 

Jinhwan latched onto June’s arm as they walked back to the training rooms, he managed to make them the rear troop as they walked.

 

“June…” Jinhwan began, tugging lightly on the younger man’s arm.

 

“Yes?” June said without looking at his elder.

 

“What are you and Jinwoo talking about?” Jinhwan didn’t want to sugarcoat anything so he asked directly.

 

June frowned; he seemed to be pondering what to say.

 

Jinhwan felt annoyed.

 

“June?” He prompted the other man to answer.

 

“It’s nothing” June said, rather brashly, Jinhwan didn’t like the way he answered.

 

“Don’t lie to me!” Jinhwan tore himself away from the younger man.

 

June gave him an oddly hurt look.

 

“Hyung!” June looked ashamed as he tucked his arms close to his body, if his ears and tail had been out his ears would be lying flat against his head and tail tucked between his legs.

 

Jinhwan fixed the man with a displeased look.

 

“JUNE! JINHWAN-HYUNG!” Jiwon appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

 

“If you don’t come now Hanbin’s going to have all our asses!” he yelled up at them.

 

Jinhwan threw one last glare before he started down the stairs, leaving the other man behind.

 

“Hyung” He could hear the younger whisper in frustration from behind.

 

June could do nothing but follow after the man.

 

They returned to practice and Jinhwan kept ignoring all talk that wasn’t work related.

 

At the end of the rehearsal Jinwoo came in the door and went straight for June.

 

Jinhwan watched form the other side of the room as Jinwoo entered June’s sacred personal space, his hand on the man’s shoulder and whispering into his ear, his mouth close to June’s ear.

 

Jinhwan could feel the anger boiling up inside him.

 

He glared at the two men whispering to one another.

 

The exchange between the two didn’t seem to be over any time soon, and as Hanbin dismissed everyone Jinhwan threw his jacket over his shoulder and without saying anything he went for the door.

 

“Jinhwan-hyung!” June called suddenly as he saw the man disappearing out the door and got to his feet.

 

“June!” Jinwoo exclaimed and grabbed the man’s arm.

 

June looked back at Jinwoo, his face was somehow desperate.

 

June gritted his teeth behind a tight lip, and sighed through his nose as he returned to Jinwoo.

 

Jinhwan had stopped just outside the door as June had called his name, he waited for a bit to see if the man came after him, but since he didn’t he turned to see June looking at Jinwoo who was clutching at June’s arm.

 

Jinhwan bit his lip; it hurt, but not as much as the centre of his chest which was also going from hot to cold and back again, breathing was difficult as his chest felt tight and the hot sensation pressing at his eyes was hard to fight.

 

He formed his hands into a fist and swallowed hard as his nails dug into his palm.

 

Jinhwan lifted one hand to his face and wiped at his eyes with his sleeve before he started forward, his eyes transfixed on some obscure point on the wall ahead.


	2. Part 2

”June! Stop moping and come eat!” Yunhyeong came marching into the bedroom and glared at the younger man who sat in his top bunk.

 

“Shut up, hyung.” June snarled.

 

“Hey, don’t give me attitude because of your problems. If it’s gonna keep on being like this it’s definitely gonna escalate beyond just the two of you, you better work it out soon.” Yunhyeong pressed, he was concerned, and June knew it.

 

He sighed and rubbed the back if his head “I know” He said in a frustrated voice and looked down at the pillow he’d been using as a stress ball for the last hour or so.

 

“Come on” Yunhyeong encurouaged him.

 

June got out of bed and followed him, once he reached the table Jinhwan was already sitting between Hanbin and Jiwon, with Donghyuk sitting across from himself, and Chanwoo next to Donghyuk, leaving an open spot next to Jiwon.

 

During the entire meal there was an awkward atmosphere that even Jiwon or Yunhyeong could fix.

 

It was obvious that Jinhwan was ignoring June, in fact he hadn’t as much as looked at him since he left the dance studio the day before.

 

Once they’d eaten they all set out to do today schedule, a photo shoot and an interview.

 

They got into two cars and Jinhwan made sure to get in the one that June was not in.

 

Their manager turned around in the front seat to look at them “Hey, today you guys are gonna do the shoot together with Winner.”.

 

June felt a gush of icy cold water hit the pit of his stomach.

 

He still had to make things straight with Jinhwan, dealing with Jinwoo in front of him would only make matters worse.

 

June could feel his heart racing anxiously, but he couldn’t show it.

 

Once they arrived Winner wasn’t there yet, but as the others stepped out of the other car Jinhwan’s face was oddly stiff.

 

It changed the moment he stepped inside the studio to greet the people they’d be working with; basically returning to Jinhwan who got along with anyone.

 

June thought of all the times he’d had to remind himself of Jinhwan’s friendly nature, and to ignore how he would wiggle his way under peoples’ skin with mild flirting, to kill of his own jealousy.

 

Just as they sat down to get their make-up done, Winner arrived.

 

They all greeted in the normal fashion, and soon the atmosphere was filled with a playful energy as the music played in the background.

 

At one point Jinwoo and June’s eyes met, June felt a pang in his stomach and he saw that Jinwoo was bothered as he looked away.

 

June looked around and he met Jinhwan’s gaze instead, unlike earlier his eyes were cold and unfriendly and he turned away suddenly as if rejecting him.

 

June’s stomach seemed to churn in his abdomen, he really wanted to run over to the older man and convince him that he really didn’t have to worry about anything.

 

Winner did the interview first, before they swapped.

 

While they were taking photos Jinhwan was made to take a few photos with just June.

 

Jinhwan did as he was told and had his arms draped around June, everything seemed like it was back to normal, but as soon as the photographer said it was a wrap Jinhwan hurriedly detached himself and left without saying a single thing to June.

 

June was left standing in front of the backdrop, watching Jinhwan disappear off set.

 

When Winner returned from the interview both groups were gathered by their respective managers.

 

“Today we’re also doing some mixed groups shots, but first of all one with all of you in it.” One of the coordinators said while looking down at his documents.

 

“After that you’ll be split into various groups and we’ll mix those to after a little while so you’re not done yet.” He continued while reading.

 

June had a bad feeling, and sure enough after the big group photo June was up with Jinwoo.

 

Jinwoo blushed slightly, looking down at the floor while June gulped and glanced sideways, looking out beyond the set and saw that Jinhwan was chatting with Hanbin and Mino with his back towards him.

 

He felt both relieved and a bit hurt by it.

 

“Come on you two, get a little closer. Closer. Clooooser.” The photographer urged the two, waving happily to make them move.

 

Jinwoo and June looked at each other; Jinwoo’s eyes seemed to say “ _I’m sorry_ ” before he faced forward and smiled for the camera.

 

After the shoot was done they all went out to eat.

 

Jinhwan found a spot so that he was isolated from June and Jinwoo, while he tossed back shot after shot, making others worried.

 

“Jinhwan, you’d better stop drinking so heavily.” Mino said calmly.

 

“Whatever” Jinhwan replied between two shots.

 

June was watching him, worried that he might overdo it and become completely and utterly wasted.

 

He suddenly needed to use the bathroom so he excused himself and left the room.

 

Once he was done he was washing his hands as Jinwoo came stumbling in.

 

The elder was clutching his fist to his chest, and his face was flushed and he was breathing heavily.

 

It took a few seconds before June noticed the smell; a sweet, intoxicating scent that filled his nostrils.

 

He threw his hand up to cover his mouth and nose.

 

“Jinwoo!” He bellowed from behind his hand.

 

The elder looked up, his eyes were glazed over and he gave the other a weak grin.

 

“June…” He mumbled in a low voice before he staggered forward and latched onto the man.

 

“Hyung!” June exclaimed in surprise.

 

“What? Don’t’ you _want_ me?” Jinwoo asked in a seductive voice, his hand reaching up to caress the side of June’s face.

 

“Hyung, you…” June began, but Jinwoo pressed a shushing finger against June’s lips and whispered for him to stop talking.

 

June stared, wild eyed at Jinwoo who was coming closer and closer, and June backed away and up against the sink with his back to it so he leaned on his hands as he tried to get as far away from Jinwoo as possible.

 

Jinwoo’s eyes were glazed over and staring into June’s.

 

“June…” Jinwoo whispered and came even closer, his chest was pressing against June’s and he had one hand on the sink for support while the other was slowly sliding up June’s torso over his clothes.

 

“Hyung” June was very uncomfortable, but as Jinwoo’s breath became heavier, and hot as it reached June’s exposed skin.

 

June gulped hard, his skin tingling wherever Jinwoo had been in direct contact with his skin.

 

He turned his face away as Jinwoo came even closer, he was taller than Jinhwan so the difference was off-putting.

 

Jinwoo’s legs were spread over one of June’s and he felt very uncomfortable as he felt the hardness pressing against his thigh.

 

“Don’t fight it…” Jinwoo whispered seductively, his eyelids falling and his long lashes batting a few times in a suggestive way, to lure the younger man in.

 

June stared at Jinwoo, who smiled at him and stood up on his toes to get closer, his face came closer and closer still, June could feel the man’s breath on his face and he could see where his eyeliner was slightly smudged on his left eye.

 

There was a loud creak, June turned his head just in time to see Jinhwan his eyes big like a deer in headlights, his mouth slightly open as he stared at the scene in front of him.    

 

With his senses sharpened June saw Jinhwan’s eyes squint as his brow furrowed and he clenched his jaw tight.

 

June was completely frozen in place, he was so focused on Jinhwan that he didn’t notice that Hanbin and Yunhyeong were behind him.

 

June watched as tears welled up in Jinhwans eyes and he couldn’t look away as Jinhwan clenched his eyes shut, a tear falling down his cheek as he violently turned his body around and escaped the scene.

 

Still looking after Jinhwan June pushed Jinwoo away, the man stumbled and fell to the floor with a yell of pain.

 

June ran forward and pushed Hanbin and Yunhyeong out of the way and ran down the corridor.

 

He returned to the dressing room but Jinhwan wasn’t there.

 

Without answering the many questions from Jiwon and Donghyuk he somehow pulled himself together enough to sharpen his sense of smell.

 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose; letting all the scents penetrate his nose.

 

Jinhwan’s smell was easy enough to recognize, he hadn’t used his senses around the elder in a while so that was probably why he hadn’t noticed the emotions in the man’s smell.

 

June felt his chest constrict painfully as he stood there and he could clearly smell Jinhwan’s scent leading out of the room.

 

He opened his eyes and followed the scent with brisk strides and followed it outside where he found himself the focus of many cameras and phones pointed in his direction.

 

Suddenly Jinhwan’s scent was faint, he’d probably gotten into a car.

 

June spotted a girl with Jinhwan’s name on her banner and walked towards her, the people around her scurried off to the sides and the girls eyes grew big.

 

“Where’d he go?” He asked hurriedly, indicating her banner.

 

“Jinhwan-oppa?” She began nervously “He left with you manager just now” She looked him up and down.

 

“ _Of course_!” June cursed at himself.

 

He’d been so focused on Jinhwan’s scent alone that he hadn’t noticed the accompanying scent of their manager alongside him.

 

He yanked out his phone, but suddenly became overly aware of the people watching him.

 

“ _Crap_.” He looked around to see if he could make his way through the mass of people, even if they weren’t all that many, they were enough to block him and prevent him from leaving.

 

“June!” Hanbin hissed from the doorway.

 

June stood frozen, not knowing what to do or how to act.

 

Jiwon came out from behind Hanbin and waved happily at the fans who happily waved back, some screaming others yelling hi or whatnot.

 

Jiwon grabbed June by the arm and guided him back towards the door.

 

Once the door closed behind them Jiwon pushed June against it.

 

“Dude!” Jiwon said as he took a few calming breaths.

 

“Jesus Christ, man!” Hanbin added, looking stressed.

 

After a moment of silence Jiwon stood up, he reached out and took a firm grip on June’s shoulder.

 

The youngster looked up at him, the look in his eyes made Jiwon’s heart hurt.

 

“This is really messed up!” Hanbin said dramatically, earning himself a scowl from Jiwon.

 

Hanbin moved in closer “I can’t believe you cheated on Jinhwan-hyung.” He whispered and looked around just to make sure no one was within earshot.

 

“Honestly, I’m surprised he hasn’t tried to kill you…” Hanbin continued, which earned him a smack to the back of the head from Jiwon.

 

“Look. What is actually going on?” Jiwon asked calmly looking very serious at the same time.

 

“It’s…” June began, but caught himself “I can’t say…” His voice faded and he stood there with his head hanging.

 

“What the fuck, man!” Hanbin said loudly, making people down the hall look up.

 

“Dude!” Jiwon hissed, grabbing Hanbin’s shoulder and pulling him so that they could huddle together.

 

“Shut up, idiot!” Jiwon told Hanbin.

 

“Hey!” Yunhyeong appeared behind the two.

 

“I’ve been trying to call Jinhwan-hyung, it kept ringing but he didn’t answer. Now his phone seems to be turned off.” He finished while looking at June, whose face was growing darker by the second.

 

June brought his hands to his face and buried it in them.

 

He sighed deeply, his entire body shaking and the centre of his chest felt tight as if there was some kind of lump there.

 

His throat was constricted and he wanted to cry, but he knew if he did it would just cause more problems for everyone.

 

“I gotta go find him.” June said to the floor, in a faint voice that only Jiwon and Hanbin heard because they were standing the closest to him.

 

“Sure, but you’re not done yet.” Jiwon told him honestly.

 

“If you leave there’ll be a problem.” Jiwon placed a reassuring hand on the man’s shoulder to comfort him, but June just felt frustrated.

 

“Can’t I fake being sick?” He looked up at his elders with a hopeful look on his face.

 

“Well, sure you can, but I don’t think Jinhwan-hyung will be impressed if you skip work for him.” Hanbin pointed out and shrugged.

 

June bit his lower lip in frustration, he knew that Hanbin was right; Jinhwan would not like it if he skipped out on work without a really good reason, and that reason had better include hospitalization.

 

June had a wave of various emotions was over him; frustration, guilt, anger and an odd sense of determination.

 

He got to his feet and started forward with his mind set on achieving a single goal.

 

He found the director and asked point blank if he could finish sooner since he wasn’t feeling well, but still wanted to do the shoot.

 

The man was impressed by his determination so he allowed June to finish his set first.

 

Once he was done he hurried off to get all the make-up and clothes removed.

 

As soon as he was done he briskly made his way out with his phone in hand.

 

He crossed paths with Jinwoo who, upon seeing him, blushed and looked ashamed.

 

The older man approached him carefully.

 

“June, I’m so, so sorry.” Was all he managed to say before June stopped him.

 

“Don’t worry, hyung. I know.” Was all he said and flashed him a smile.

 

Jinwoo returned half a smile as he was still a bit shameful.

 

He said good bye, thanking the crew for their hard work as he left.

 

He opened his phone and started a text to manager, Yunhyuk.

 

[“Hyung, is Jinhwan-hyung at the apartment?”] he asked brashly.

 

He hailed a cab and as he got in the reply came.

 

[“Yes, I dropped him off at home. I’m on my way back now.”] he wrote.

 

[“Thank you, hyung!”] Was all he replied as the cab drove off.

 

The cab stopped outside the apartment building and June paid him.

 

It was now late and the sun had set while June was driving there.

 

He looked up at the apartment and saw that the lights were on.

 

He took a deep breath and started forward, his heart beating so fast it felt as if it was about to escape his chest all together.

 

He clutched a hand to his chest all the whole elevator ride and as he got off at their floor he looked at the door as if it was the entrance to the final boss match in one of those video games.

 

He stopped in front go the door and gulped so loudly it shortly overpowered the sound of his beating heart.

 

With blood pounding in his ears he slowly got the key out, the door made its familiar sound and he opened it slowly, not knowing what lay ahead as he took the first step inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for he delay guys, my mum is "forcing" me to get driving lessons, as well as being extremely expensive (160US$/€140 for 1h 30 min), it is also extremely stressful, I am pretty much constantly on edge and I can't relax properly, and as you can see there will be yet another part to this story, so along with my other fic I can't promise when this part will be up. Perhaps same time next week? Maybe the weekend? Maybe the week after? I'm not gonna make any promises.
> 
> Anyways, sorry about my personal rambling, I hope you enjoyed this "chapter" :)


	3. Part 3

The entrance hall lit up as June stepped inside, he held his breath stepping over the heap of shoes littering the floor.

 

The living room was dark but the light was on in the kitchen.

 

June walked slowly, dragging his feet as he rounded the corner.

 

Jinhwan was sitting at the table, honestly it the time between when Jinhwan had left and presumably made it back, and the amount of time June had spent finishing the job, and getting back did not fit the amount of empty soju bottles now filling the table.

 

Jinhwan sat there playing with the glass; using his finger to spin it around as if contemplating the meaning of life.

 

June gulped yet again, his entire body felt ice cold and his senses were peaked; he could sense Jinhwan’s anger, his sadness and frustration.

 

The smell of alcohol was overpowering, making June wrinkle his nose.

 

June stopped just short of the edge of the table, uncertain, but Jinhwan didn’t seem to have noticed him yet.

 

“Jinhwan-hyung…” He said in a low voice.

 

The elder stopped spinning the glass, he clenched his jaw, but didn’t turn to look at the other.

 

“I… don’t want to talk to you…” Jinhwan said still not looking at the younger man.

 

“Hyung, it wasn’t what it… wait it was exactly what it looked like… but it wasn’t at the same time!” June rambled, waving his arms wildly, desperately wanting the other to believe him.

 

“You don’t say!” Jinhwan retorted sarcastically.

 

“Jinhwan-hyung!” June begged, desperation in his voice.

 

“Shut up! Go fuck Jinwoo, you bastard!” Jinhwan bellowed, he placed his hands on the table and pushed, getting up abruptly.

 

June took a step back as Jinhwan walked past him.

 

“No! Please, listen to me. It’s not what you think!” June pleaded following his tiny hyung.

 

Jinhwan walked into his bedroom, followed by June who shut the door behind him.

 

“Jinhwan-hyung!” June begged yet again, following Jinhwan to his bed where the elder threw himself down and turned his back to him.

 

June sat down on the edge of the bed, but he didn’t say a word.

 

June could hear Jinhwan’s shallow breaths, he could just note the light salty scent from the tears running down the elder’s face, and the stifled sniffles.

 

A minute seemed like an eternity, but after what felt like half a century June could hear Jinhwan’s soft breathing; meaning he’d fallen asleep.

 

June sighed; propping his elbows up on his knees he placed his face into his cupped hands and rubbed his face, feeling the frustration and the tens sensation of his muscles as he moved after sitting completely frozen on the bed.

 

His phone buzzed in his pocket he pulled it out and saw Jinwoo’s name flashing on the screen.

 

He frowned unhappily, this was all such a mess.

 

He looked at Jinhwan’s back, his wide set shoulders and his back and side expanding with every breath he took.

 

He opened the text before he looked back at the screen.

 

[“June, I’m so, so sorry. I hope Jinhwan isn’t too upset, please tell him I’m sorry and I’ll apologize in person as soon as possible!”] it said.

 

June sighed; he was grateful that the other was back to normal, but the damage done seemed irreversible.

 

June reached out and touched the back of Jinhwan’s head, his fingers slipped in between the man’s dark locks and his mind filled with images of the many times he’d buried his hands into the elder’s hair while fucking him.

 

He gulped, licking his lips; he really wanted to kiss the other man, like usual, but he could no longer do that.

 

He cursed himself internally, his heart churned and his stomach was growing cold.

 

He pulled his hand back and tried to stop thinking about Jinhwan’s many faces compared to the faces he’d been making for the duration of this fucked up mess.

 

Tomorrow was a rare day off, originally they’d planned to go shopping but June knew that Jinhwan wouldn’t go anywhere with him now.

 

He took his phone up again and started typing [“Jinwoo-hyung, what is your schedule tomorrow?”].

 

Not long after a reply ticked in [“Just a radio show in the evening, otherwise I’m free.”]

 

“Perfect!” June whispered.

 

Now all he needed was a way of getting Jinhwan to go with him.

 

He looked back at the older man sleeping peacefully, he figured he needed some sort of plan.

 

He got up and walked over to the door, he turned off the light as he walked out, and went to the kitchen where he waited for the other members to arrive.

 

*

 

“Hanbin, where are we going?” Jinhwan groaned, his head was killing him because of all the alcohol  

 

 “Just a little longer!” Hanbin insisted as he pulled the elder along.

 

Jinhwan groaned unhappily, he let himself be dragged around while Hanbin entered store after store.

 

“Seriously, why didn’t you do this with Donghyuk instead?” Jinhwan asked in a low grumbled, clearly annoyed.

 

“Because he had vocal lesson today and some other stuff…” Hanbin answered nonchalantly as he skimmed through the shirts on the rack.

 

Jinhwan sighed, he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

 

After about an hour of browsing through stores and Hanbin picking up a few items and Jinhwan picked something as well they got in a taxi.

 

“Hyung, please take this call for me!” Hanbin said abruptly and shoved his phone into the elders hands.

 

Surprised Jinhwan looked at the screen and it was already calling Jiwon.

 

He quickly put the phone to his ear and waited as the dial tone rang.

 

“Hanbin?” Jiwon answered in the other end.

 

“No, It’s Jinhwan.” He informed him.

 

“Hyung!” Jiwon said happily, Jinhwan frowned, he wondered why the other wasn’t wondering why it was him and not Hanbin.

 

All the while Hanbin had informed the driver of where they were going.

 

“Jiwon, what is it?” Jinhwan asked, watching as the taxi drove off.

 

“Ah, nothing really…” Jiwon drawled.

 

Suspicious.

 

“Yah, what the hell are you two up to?!” he glared at Hanbin who had been watching him from the corner of his eyes the whole time.

 

“Oh, since Hanbin was going out anyways I asked him to go collect something for me I just wanted to make sure he didn’t forget. That’s all. But now it’s fine so I’ll hang up!” less than a second later he was gone.

 

Jinhwan felt beyond annoyed, he glared at Hanbin, and watched the younger scoot away.

 

“Where are we going?” Jinhwan’s voice was icy cold and penetrated Hanbin’s chest like an icicle.

 

“OK. Now I need some help getting this stuff, but we’re going to Winner-hyung’s dorm to get some stuff from Mino-hyung.” Hanbin held his hands up in defense, just incase the elder felt like striking him.

 

Jinhwan simply stared at him.

 

“Help your damnd self, I’m not setting foot in there!” Jinhwan spat with his eyes bulging out of his head.

 

“But I can’t carry all that by myself!” Hanbin pleaded, trying to seem a little pathetic as he said it.

 

“Also, Mino-hyung is the only one there today, the others are off on a schedule.” Hanbin reassured the man.

 

Jinhwan stared at him for a second; he seemed to be contemplating what Hanbin had just said.

 

With a loud huff he threw himself back into the car seat and crossed his arms in annoyance, but he didn’t say anything.

 

Hanbin sighed, feeling relieved that Jinhwan hadn’t outright refused.

 

They road in silence the rest of the trip, as the taxi stopped in front of the apartment building where Winner’s dorm was located Hanbin paid and the grabbed all their stuff and walked up to the door.

 

Hanbin rang the doorbell on the intercom, they waited for a few seconds before Seungyoon answered.

 

“Hey, great timing I was just about to leave.” He told them hurriedly before buzzing them in.

 

They caught the elevator and Jinhwan felt like shit all the while the elevator was climbing higher.

 

The elevator stopped, and the door opened and Seungyoon met them with a large grin on his face.

 

“Hey, I’ll see you later!” He said casually and they switched places.

 

They said a quick goodbye just as the doors shut between them.

 

Hanbin made hisway ahead of his elder and rang the door bell to the apartment.

 

Mino opened the door, he seemed tired and gave them a weak smile as held the door so that they could come in.

 

They took their shoes off and walked into the living room.

 

Hanbin pulled out his phone all of a sudden.

 

“Sorry, I gotta get this” He excused himself by indicating the phone in his hand by lifting it into the air.

 

“Wah-?” Jinhwan didn’t have time to react before Hanbin had put his shoes back on and disappeared out the door.

 

“Jinhwan…” Mino said in a low raspy voice and indicated that he should follow him.

 

Jinhwan followed Mino into the apartment; but as he entered the living room what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks and he felt as if he’d just gotten a bucket of ice cold water poured over his head.

 

On opposite sides of the sofa sat Jinwoo and June; the latter was looking at him while Jinwoo was looking straight ahead and into the wall.

 

“No.” He snapped and turned on his heel.

 

June made to get up but Jinwoo was faster.

 

Jinwoo grabbed Jinhwan’s arm and held him back, much like he’d done with June several times; remembering this Jinhwan felt more annoyed.

 

“Jinhwan wait! I’m really sorry! Just listen to me!” He begged and refused to let go of Jinhwan’s arm.

 

“Shut the fuck up! I don’t want to listen to any of your excuses!” Jinhwan bellowed and felt his eyes grow hot and his body felt tight as he was clenching every muscle in his body.

 

“Jinhwan!” June pleaded with his elder, but June was the last person Jinhwan felt like talking to in this situation.

 

He managed to tear his arm free from Jinwoo’s grip and made for the door, but Mino intervened and Jinhwan crashed with the man’s torso.

 

Jinhwan stumbled back and into Jinwoo’s open arms.

 

“Jinwoo-hyung I don’t think he’ll listen just show him already!” June’s frustration came out clearly in his voice as he reached up and rubbed his temples.

 

Jinhwan got away from his elder and turned around waiting for some spectacle to appear.

 

Jinwoo’s eyes were solemn, he gave Jinhwan half a smile before he closed his eyes and seemed to go into a state of deep thought.

 

As Jinhwan watched Jinwoo grimaced; his hands were folded respectfully over the other, the nails on his fingers grew longer and pointy like claws, his ears quivered and shifted to be slightly pointy and covered in fur like hair.

 

Suddenly between the man’s legs a long bushy tail appeared.

 

Jinwoo opened his eyes and they were blue.

 

Jinhwan was taken aback as he stared into eyes that were so similar to the ones he already knew.

 

Jinwoo seemed embarrassed and took the tip of his tail and played with it, his ears tucked back.

 

“Sorry, I’m not used to this…” he said in a low voice.

 

Jinhwan stood frozen and watched Jinwoo, a werewolf, trembling slightly before him.

 

Suddenly Mino brushed past him and Jinwoo’s gaze shifted to the other man.

 

Mino opened his arms and embraced Jinwoo; who seemed to relax and leaned into the man’s chest with a small sigh.

 

Jinhwan watched them for a second before he looked at June who was still sitting on the sofa while watching him in silence.

 

Jinhwan didn’t know what to say, however, before he could open his mouth Jinwoo had left Mino’s embrace and taken a step towards him.

 

“Look, Jinhwan, all this time… I’ve been asking June for help, and he’s been so kind to me.” Jinwoo glanced in June’s direction.

 

“But like I said, I’m not used to this so I can’t control myself very well… and when you came into the bathroom” Jinwoo sounded ashamed, and he tore his gaze away as his voice faded.

 

His hands became solid fists as he found his courage “at that time I was in heat and, it was actually his fault!” Jinwoo jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at Mino who smirked “but since June was there… I don’t really understand all the details but werewolf stuff… anyway I’m just so sorry!” Jinwoo really did look sorry as he unclenched his fists to fold them together in front of him as if in prayer. 

 

Jinhwan looked at June again, his face was emotionless, but his body was unnaturally stiff.

 

He didn’t know how to feel, his heart was racing and his head was throbbing.

 

“We’ll give you some privacy…” Mino grumbled and steered Jinwoo towards the door.

 

Jinhwan heard Mino ask Jinwoo to return to human form, but he didn’t look back to see if he was successful, but by the sound of the shoes being put on and the door opening and shutting behind them he must have been.

 

Jinhwan remained where he’d been standing for the past few minutes and they still hadn’t said a single thing to each other.

 

“So you were helping him?” Jinhwan’s voice was breathless and he didn’t look at June.

 

“Yes” the younger man simply replied, awaiting further questions.

 

“But why didn’t you just tell me?” Jinhwan glanced at June, he felt his heart skip as he saw that he was staring straight at him and that his eyes had turned blue.

 

“It is against the law to out another werewolf, it is up to oneself who to tell.” June’s eyes remained transfixed on Jinhwan’s profile.

 

“I see… must be difficult…” Jinhwan mumbled.

 

“Can be… especially when you’re as _young_ as Jinwoo-hyung. He didn’t have any experience as such his transformations were unreliable, he could, if left to himself have ended up hurting someone.” June leaned back in the sofa, seemingly more relaxed.

 

“So his heat…” Jinhwan began, but June answered swiftly.

 

“His heat is much worse, he’s a bottom…” June said calmly.

 

“That matters?” Jinhwan could laugh, but he made a strange snorting sound instead.

 

“Yes, as a bottom you are, in most cases submissive, of course not all bottoms are” He blushed, a small smirk appeared on his face as he looked at Jinhwan, his face softened a little.

 

“But they are both powerful and powerless at the same time, it’s a bit complicated, you could call the intense heat a defense mechanism, for an alpha it can be hard to resist…” June looked worried again, and he folded his hands in his lap.

 

“But, when I came in to the bathroom and saw you… usually when you’re in heat… the way you look at me… you weren’t looking at Jinwoo that way…” Jinhwan felt breathless, his heart was beating hard with a strange excitement and relief.

 

June snorted “I wouldn’t know…” he leaned forward again and twiddled his hands “Indeed, the scent was… _intense_. I’m not going to lie, I felt something… but it was nothing compared to what I feel when I’m with you. In fact I would say it was completely different.” June continued, he looked thoughtful as he kept staring at his own hands.

 

Jinhwan turned and walked towards him, he grabbed the man’s chin and forced his head up.

 

Jinhwan let his thumb slide along the man’s jawbone, while June’s eyes were following him intensely.

 

“So how about this?” Jinhwan said teasingly, he chuckled and bit his lip trying to fix his eyes with a sultry look.

 

June stared, his eyes darting from Jinhwan’s eyes to his mouth.

 

Jinhwan laughed a little and he reached down and grabbed one of the younger’s hands, he pulled it up and maneuvered his hand so that he had one of the man’s fingers to guide into his mouth.

 

Jinhwan looked at June’s face as he wrapped his tongue around his finger; he closed his mouth around it his lips clamping down on it and he sucked on it twice before releasing it.

 

June gulped hard, his face was flushed and he readjusted himself where he sat.

 

Jinhwan smirked.

 

“Don’t do this to me, please…” June begged in a whisper.

 

“I guess it is kind of rude…” Jinhwan said looking around at their hyungs dorm.

 

“Let’s go.” Jinhwan said firmly and held a tight grip on June’s wrist as he pulled him along.

 

The younger let himself be dragged along by his small elder, his sense of relief was spreading like sinking into a comfortably hot bath, or slipping under hot covers in winter.

 

He smiled as he watched the elder’s broad shoulders leading him away, he would often stare at him from behind as he danced; watching the way his clothes would fall over his moving body.

 

Absentmindedly they put their clothes back on and left.

 

Once they made it down they hailed a taxi, and Jinhwan told the driver where to go while June took his phone out to send a thank you text to Mino and Jinwoo.

 

The taxi drove through the city, and suddenly came to a halt at the side of the road.

 

Jinhwan paid the man and the two men left the car and it drove off.

 

The two of them had pulled their hoods up over their heads and put on masks on as they moved through the crowd.

 

“Just a moment.” Jinhwan looked at June before he wandered decisively towards the convenience store.

 

June walked closer to the wall so that he wouldn’t occupy the sidewalk.

 

After a little while Jinhwan returned with a small bag that he hastily showed into the pocket of his jacket.

 

“Let’s go” He said and tugged on June’s jacket.

 

June followed the other towards the brightly lit entrance to one of the high-end business hotels often frequented by celebrities and people of high social status, it was a common place for meetings as it had a large conference section.

 

Jinhwan walked up to the front desk and talked to the receptionist, a few moments later he returned with a keycard tucked into his hand and he gave June a look as he turned and walked towards the elevators.

 

Once they found the room Jinhwan opened the door and walked inside; he barely had time to turn on the lights, for as soon as he was far enough in June came storming from behind and embraced him, knocking the air out of the elder, he forced the door behind him shut with his foot.

 

Jinhwan gasped for air, clutching onto June’s arms.

 

“Just relax a little.” Jinhwan complained and turned around to face his taller lover.

 

“I don’t think I can” June growled darkly, his eyes kept changing colour and he kept fidgeting.

 

Jinhwan smiled happily at him.

 

“It’s been very painful for me…” June began “since I couldn’t tell you, and I could see how upset you got…” his voice faded and he looked down at the floor between them.

 

Jinhwan slipped his arms under June’s and wrapped them around the younger’s waist in a tight embrace.

 

“Well… it’s over now” Jinhwan said and pulled back slightly,  getting up on his toes to place a sweet kiss on June’s lips.

 

The younger relaxed; just being able to embrace Jinhwan made him feel like everything was as it should be.

 

June squeezed the other man tightly making him groan in pain.

 

Jinhwan leaned back, resting in June’s arms as he eyed him hungrily.

 

“Come on” He smirked as he turned and pulled June with him further into the room.

 

It was fairly simple with a pair of twin beds; Jinhwan stopped at the foot end of the first bed and started undressing June.

 

Flustered June felt embarrassed being stripped so suddenly, and when Jinhwan’s fingers carelessly caressed his skin he laughed because it tickled.

 

June grabbed Jinhwan’s wrists just as the man got his shirt off and dropped it on the floor, gave him a sly look and yanked him close, throwing his arm around his elder’s waist.

 

June came in swiftly, his lips pressing against Jinhwan’s and sucking on them eagerly.

 

He felt a rush, he hadn’t touch the other in such a long time, it felt like ages so he quickly let his hand slip up and behind to hold Jinhwan’s neck, pushing him into the kiss.

 

Jinhwan responded by letting one hand slip around June’s waist and the other into his hair; his fingers slid through the dark strands before he grabbed some and tugged on it a little.

 

“Don’t make me bald…” June whispered into the kiss, making Jinhwan laugh.

 

Jinhwan yanked June’s head back and instead he pressed his lips to the side of the younger’s neck.

 

“Hyung!” June shouted in surprise as Jinhwan started sucking on his skin.

 

“You’re going to leave marks!” June felt panicky.

 

“Good” Jinhwan huffed against the younger’s skin.

 

June felt a shiver go down his spine at others possessive words.

 

After a moment Jinhwan stopped sucking “Fine” he retorted and moved to below June’s collarbone.

 

He kissed his way down to just above the youngster’s nipple and sucked hard, making June groan while biting his lips.

 

Jinhwan leaned back after a while to view his masterpiece; he seemed pleased as he stroked his finger over the red mark.

 

 Jinhwan looked up at June whose face was filled with adoration and desire.

 

Jinhwan smiled warmly taking the hand that had just been behind his neck towards his cheek and he leaned into it.

 

“I missed you” Jinhwan’s voice was slightly chocked.

 

June felt a sharp stab in his chest as he saw Jinhwan’s saddened face.

 

He grabbed Jinhwan and pulled him into a hug, his arms wrapping around the smaller man and holding him tightly.

 

“I’m sorry” June said leaning his face into the other’s shoulder.

 

June pulled back to look at Jinhwan’s face.

 

“Stuupid, it’s over now. No need to brood; but if it happens again” Jinhwan threatened, reaching down and pinching his butt cheek.

 

“Ah… “  June girmaced before the older man swiftly moved his hand again to June’s head yanking his head down and into yet another kiss.

 

Jinhwan suddenly felt impatient, he forced his tongue into June’s mouth, and slipped his free hand behind his back and up; following the crease over the spine.

 

June yelped in surprise, leaning his lower body away from Jinhwan.

 

Jinhwan snorted, playing his tongue into the roof of the younger’s mouth.

 

June groaned, he didn’t know what to do with his hands; and they were all tingly and his heart was thumping hard.

 

Jinhwan could feel June’s hesitation, but he was too impatient, his groin was pulsating and heat was spreading all over.

 

Jinhwan grabbed June and pushed him onto the bed; he got on the bed after him and his hands went straight for the zip of June’s jeans.

 

June’s eyes grew big and blue as Jinhwan’s hands efficiently undid his pants and he quickly yanked them down, exposing his half-erect member gently pressing against the fabric of his underwear.

 

Jinhwan gave June a sly look as he undid his own pants and crawled out of them; at the same time June got his own pants off completely.

 

Jinhwan looked down at June’s groin; he reached out and touched the member still contained by fabric.

 

The younger moaned, closing his eyes and leaning his head back as the elder felt a rush of excitement he opened his mouth and placed it over the protrusion.

 

He licked at the length, running his lips over it, following the shape and sucking on it; he could feel the cock engorging as the fabric became soaked with saliva.

 

Jinhwan used his lips to suck the fabric into his mouth before he managed to suck it in to hold it with his teeth and pulled it off exposing the erect dick.

 

June who’d been holding his voice back the entire time, groaned loudly through clenched lips; his hand reached down to touch the elder’s head, guiding it slightly towards his cock again.

 

Jinhwan smirked, he reached up instead and took the rod in his hand, a tight grip around the base before he moved his hand along the length all the way to the tip, where he cupped his hand and rolled around the cock head.

 

June couldn’t keep his voice down anymore and yelped loudly and rocked his hips into the air so that his lower back arched slightly off the bed.

 

“Hyung” June’s whisper was strained.

 

Jinhwan felt a rush and parted his lips again and leaned down to take June’s dick in his mouth; he first took the head in, bobbing his head, his tongue lapping at the most sensitive part and he looked up at the younger’s face; he could see that his jaw was tigt and that his chest was flushed.

 

He marveled in the other’s pleasure, his own loins throbbing hotly; he raised his head, letting the cock’s head slip past his pursed lips as he sucked hard.

 

“AHAAH!” June yelled loudly, his back arched off the bed, his hands dug into the sheets and his entire body trembled.

 

Jinhwan sat up on his knees, looking at the younger man who was lying limply on the bed, his chest expanding rapidly with his deep breaths.

 

He looked down at June’s dick; it throbbed slightly, and on the tip the pre-cum was threatening to spill over.

 

Jinhwan looked down at his jacket lying on the floor.

 

He reached over the edge of the bed and retrieved it; he held it in his one hand as he shoved his hand into the pocket and extracted the small bag from the convenience store.

 

From the bag he pulled out a pack of condoms and lube.

 

He gazed down at his underwear for a brief second; he saw that the fabric had been stained wet around the tip of his own dick.

 

He licked his lips as he opened the pack of condoms.

 

He grabbed one and tore the package open taking out the condom; he then turned back to June and grabbed the base of his hard rod.

 

He rolled the condom down over the man’s dick, and he looked up just in time to see June’s grimace with a hiss of pleasure.

 

June lifted his head and watched as Jinhwan’s hands slid the condom down over his cock.

 

Jinhwan marveled at the result, feeling impatient yet again as he used the palm of his hand to rub his dick through his underwear.

 

He huffed through his nose, and moaned deep down in his throat.

 

Juen reached up and yanked the elder’s underwear down; their hands touched and June looked up at meet Jinhwan’s gaze; both looked feverishly at the other.

 

June’s hand touched the erect member; and he watched as Jinhwan’s entire body twitched as he stroked the most sensitive part just under the head with his finger.

 

Jinhwan grabbed the lube and got some on his fingers and while looking at June’s flushed face he felt his slippery fingers slide inside himself.

 

Jinhwan continued to move his fingers in and out; stretching himself as he watched the younger’s face and it made his entire body shiver.

 

“Come here” June ordered him, his blue eyes piercing Jinhwan as he grabbed the elder’s waist and dragged him closer so that Jinhwan’s cock was within reach of his mouth.

 

He took the lube and made Jinhwan pour some on them while at the same time he parted his lips and took the erect member into his mouth.

 

Jinhwan moaned loudly, his body shivered and electric current ran up and down his spine.

 

Jinhwan moaned as his cock entered June’s mouth at the same time as the others fingers entered him.

 

June stretched Jinhwan’s opening; his fingers eagerly pulling and thrusting.

 

Jinhwan moaned loudly, tossing his head back and thrusting his hips forward his hand swept into June’s hair and taking a good grip on his black strands to hold him there as June sucked on his hard cock with eager.

 

Jinhwan suddenly, wordlessly yanked June’s head back and leaned away so that his cock came free of the other’s mouth.

 

Jinhwan fixed June with a frustrated look, his butt was tingling and was aching, longing for June’s length.

 

June reached up and placed his hand against Jinhwan’s cheek; like earlier the elder leaned into the touch; June then proceeded to let his hand slide along the other man’s jaw, he stroked his thumb over the elder’s lips and into his mouth.

 

Jinhwan gazed down at the man and sucked on his finger, June smiled at him and took his thumb out and let his hand slide down the man’s throat and over his chest.

 

Jinhwan smirked pushing against the hand that was caressing him.

 

June sat up slightly, leaning against the wall behind him; he pulled Jinhwan after him and as Jinhwan’s ass hovered above June’s groin June grabbed the elder’s hips.

 

“Spread em” June whispered in a husky tone.

 

Jinhwan snorted at the direct order, but didn’t hesitate to do as June said.

 

Jinhwan reached down behind him and grabbed both of his own ass cheeks and pulled them apart so that his twitching hole was exposed and accessible.

 

June grinned slyly and let go of Jinhwan’s hips to put one behind his neck and the other around his own cock, holding it steady.

 

“Come on, I know you want to.” June said seductively, massaging Jinhwan’s nape.

 

Jinhwan locked gazes with June, he came closer and leaned his forehead against June’s and took many deep breaths as he lowered his hips; he felt the tip prodding against his hole and relaxed his pull slightly and he felt the rod pierce him slowly as he kept breathing, but his breath grew shaky as he descended onto the younger’s hard cock.

 

June groaned as his dick was swallowed by the older man’s ass, he pulled the man’s head towards him and pressed his lips to his, their noses crashing against the other’s cheek.

 

Jinhwan let go of his own ass and instead grabbed a hold of the other’s shoulders for support.

 

June’s other hand moved up to caress the other chest, pinching his nipples and groping his chest.

 

Jinwhan moaned loudly into the kiss, breaking it momentarily to take several shallow breaths; their faces still pressed together.

 

Jinhwan was the one that started to move, he lifted his ass, the dick inside him slipping almost out before he sat back down on it, the hard rod penetrating him deeper than before.

 

He groaned, his own dick bouncing against June’s stomach.

 

“Dang it!” June hissed and suddenly propped his knee up and violently turned to the side, Jinhwan landed on his side and rolled onto his back and found himself at the other’s mercy.

 

Jinhwan quickly wrapped his feet around the younger, since June had a bad habit of trying to pull out when he was over stimulated.

 

The elder also placed on hand securely behind the other’s neck holding on to him.

 

June growled in a low voice against Jinhwan’s ear.

 

“Relax, June” He whispered soothingly, his free hand reaching around to stroke the man’s back.

 

June huffed, breathing deeply against the side of Jinhwan’s head.

 

“Do it!” Jinhwan urged, squeezing his legs against June encouraging him to move.

 

Without saying anything June moved his hips, his cock sliding out and then being shoved back in; hitting deep within the elder making him breathless as the pleasure rocketed up his spine in tingly, electric pulses.

 

Jinhwan gasped for air as the man pounded into him.

 

“Me… touch me!” He begged, clamering onto the younger.

 

Like a wild beast June only grunted and he reched in between them and found the elder’s cock, and grabbed onto it and like the old habit that it was began to stroke the shaft up and down in rapid motions.

 

Jinhwan cried with pleasure, the intense sensation growing from his loins and into the rest of his body.

 

“Cuming, I’m cuming!!” Jinehwan yelled his toes curling and his back shooting out and his entire being trembling.

 

Just as Jinhwan’s orgasm peaked his muscles clenched around June’s moving member and the stimulation of friction, words and emotions were too much and June came with a series of strained grunts.

 

Jinhwan’s body trembled, his arms falling and his back falling back against the pillows.

 

He lay there, gasping for breath June still inside him.

 

June held himself in position over Jinhwan on shaky arms; he was also gasping for air and his body was cooling down.

 

He looked at Jinhwan who’s face and chest was flushed, he leaned back into a kneeling position, his cock slid out and they both groaned as June’s member left the elder’s body.

 

For a moment he just sat there with Jinhwan watching him.

 

After a short while June looked at him, his eyes were back to black and without even blinking he grumbled “Damn it, I wanna go again.” He was clearly frustrated as he leaned forward and over the elder.

 

Jinhwan blushed, and then he started smiling just as June lay down half way on top of him.

 

The elder felt the hot sensation of tears in his eyes, and he started laughing as he was about to complain about the other being heavy.

 

“Don’t laugh at me…” June complained loudly looking up at the other man.

 

“I’m not… I’m just so happy…” Jinhwan told him, tears streaming down his face.

 

June was silent for a moment just watching the other man, his face split into an idiotic grin and tears spilling down his rosy cheeks, his chest grew hot with affection.

 

June smiled one of those smiles with a lot of emotion behind it; almost stunning the already emotional Jinhwan.

 

“I love you” he said, his voice and demeanor as sincere as could be.

 

Jinhwan froze for a moment, his heart clenched and a hot sensation spread from his chest and if possible his smile became even bigger.

 

“I love you” he said back and inched closer to the younger’s face pressing his lips to the others in a loving kiss filled with their passion and desire.

 

When they parted June stared up at him longingly “Gah, I wanna go again…” he buried his face in the pillow in frustration, half his body still on top of his tiny hyung.

 

Jinhwan simply laughed, tears still in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone was satisfied with that >_


End file.
